Justice League
The 'Justice League '''is a group dedicated to protect the multiverse from evil and fight injustice. The League was founded by Danko, Bigu and Popus in 6 BBY in Gogoville, with the intention of protecting their home from the then-villainous Helly and Titan. After Amy Nicai joined and was discovered to be the Chosen One, the League began expanding to protect more of Pepar. Since then, they continued to expand to protect the universe, and later the Multiverse. History Formation ''To be added Fighting Helly and Titan To be added Lego City Expansion To be added Final Battles To be added Dimensions Crisis To be added Noctem Crisis To be added Blackest Night To be added Enlightenment To be added Known Members Current Members * Aarlon Sanchez * Ajunta Pall/Deadpool (leader) * Akita * Ako * Alexander Anderson/Cyclops (posthumously) * Ambi Bambi * Amy Anderson * Amy Nicai (leader) * Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader * Arno Stark/Iron Man * Barbara Gordon/Batgirl * Barry Allen/Flash * Bigu (founder) * Boba Fett * Bobby Brown * Branchtearer the Furious * Bruce Banner/Hulk * Bruce Wayne/Batman * Callum MacDonald/Gunner * Callum MacDonald/Gunner * Cally Wally * CC-3714/Fil * Chris Green/War Machine * Cole Mitchell Jr. * Cole Mitchell Sr. * Damian Wayne/Robin * Danko/White Lantern (founder and leader) * Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * Doc Spavilander * Douglas Rutland/Blue * Elizabeth Anderson * Emmet Brickowski * Florus * Galactic Girl (Clone) (leader) * Galafnor * Garmadon (leader) * Gat * GLaDOS * Gor * Gnomey * Heled * Helly * Hemlock * Hunter Bradley/Crimson Ranger * Jango Fett * Jason Jackson * Jay * Jay Garmadon (leader) * John Downes/Orange * Jonathan Montoya/1137 * Jonathan Montoya/1137 * Kai Jones (leader) * Kal-El/Superman * Kal-L/Solarman * Kato * Kevin Cornwall/1139 * Kevin Cornwall/1139 * Korragg (leader) * Lethal Whip * Lloyd Garmadon (leader) * Lucy/Wyldstyle * Madeline Anderson * Maul * Maxwell Dillon/Electrico * Mega Danko * Michelangelo/Turtle * Min * Mini Danoki * Mini Migu * Minnie Garmadon (leader) * Natalia Romanova/Black Widow * Nennen Sett/Bounty Hunter * Obi-Wan Banner * Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Planet Devourer (Remnant) (leader) * Popus (founder) * R2-D2 * R6-H5 * Revan (Clone) (leader) * Sago * Sam/Omega Ranger * Scott Lang/Ant-Man * Scott Summers/Cyclops * Shadow (leader) * Skimo * Slizer * Steve Rogers/Captain America * Steve Trevor/Captain America * Sulvan Furtix/Saw Fist * Ted Knight/Starman * The Doctor (leader) * Thingymabobmagig (leader) * Thomas Wayne/Batman * Thor Odinson * Timothy Little/Clone * Timothy Little/Clone * Titan * Tony Stark/Iron Man * Trent Mercer/White Ranger * Unikitty * Uzzle * Vilo * Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch * Wildvine * Winzar * Worriz * X3/Saber Clone * Zabrisky * Zane * Zane Garmadon (leader) * Zombozo Former Members * Aarlon Sanchez (deceased) * Akhenderson (deceased) * Deirogg/Blue Ranger (deceased) * Dooku (deceased) * Frax/Eagle (deceased) * Hector Barbossa (deceased) * Indiana Jones (deceased) * Jerome Cable/Navy (deceased) * Korragg V2 (destroyed) * Lobot (returned to 1-1, deceased) * Marcus Hudson/Silver (deceased) * Richard Whitehall/Blasty (joined the Crime Syndicate) * The Doctor (deceased) Allies Current Allies * Ant-thony * Cannonbolt * Chima Royal Family * Deearthquakia * Elder Gods ** Elder Furi ** Ignatius ** Von Nebula * Exo-Force ** Hayato ** Hikaru Jr. ** Hikaru Sr. ** Ryu ** Takeshi Jr. ** Takeshi Sr. * Frakjaw * Gods of the Heights ** Noctis ** Poivrons * Gogo Royal Family ** B-King ** Mega B-King * Gogoville Mayoral Office ** Zhip * Gogoville News Network ** Temp * Gogoville Police Department ** Lulo * Hellspawn Triumvirante ** Al Simmons/Spawn ** Belial ** Lavaria * Hero Factory ** Furno ** Preston Stormer V3 * Jan Ors * Jay Garrick * Justice Society ** Al Simmons/Spawn ** Kara Zor-El/Supergirl ** Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate ** Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler ** Matt Murdock/Daredevil ** Oliver Queen/Green Arrow ** Orin/Aquaman ** Ray Palmer/Atom ** Ronin ** Roy Harper/Arsenal ** Warren Worthington III/Angel * Kyle Katarn * Lantern Corps ** Atrocitus/Red Lantern ** Carol Ferris/Violet Lantern ** Hal Jordan/Green Lantern ** Juzazzao/Orange Lantern ** Loki Laufeyson/Black Lantern ** Scratchy/Blue Lantern ** Seeffaa/Indigo Lantern ** Thaal Sinestro/Yellow Lantern * Legion of Super Heroes ** Bart Allen/Kid Flash ** Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen ** Skylor * Lego City Aquatic Research Center ** Diver * Lego City Army * Lego City Circus Group ** Clown ** Mime * Lego City Miners Guild ** Doc * Lego City Police Department ** Adam Miller ** Amber Park ** Christopher Williams/Crusher ** Eric Warner ** Killer ** Nick Hardy ** Nick Hardy ** Paul Stewart * Lego City Presidential Office * Lego City Space Group ** Craig * Magor * Masters of the Mystic Arts ** Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange * Onoconda Far * Slimer * Space Patrol Delta ** Bridge Carson/Green Ranger ** Conner McKnight/Red Ranger ** Daggeron/Solaris Knight ** Elizabeth Delgado/Yellow Ranger ** Kira Ford/Yellow Ranger ** Tori Hanson/Blue Ranger * Spalko Family ** Irina Spalko * Time Masters ** Abby Yates ** Michael Knight/Knight Rider * William Shakespeare * Xander Bly/Green Ranger * X-PO Former Allies * Chima Royal Family ** Laval (deceased) * Earthquakia (status unknown) * Harry Potter (returned to 7-2, deceased) * Hero Factory ** Jimi Stringer V1 (destroyed) ** Jimi Stringer V2 (became part of the Tri) * Kymoodon Family ** Bilbo Kymoodon (in 11,987 BBY, deceased) ** Frodo Kymoodon (in 11,987 BBY, deceased) ** Kymoodon (deceased) * Lantern Corps ** Abin Sur/Green Lantern (deceased) ** Grodd/Yellow Lantern (deceased) ** Guy Gardner/Green Lantern (deceased) * Lego City Police Department ** Cletus Cassidy (under control of Carnage) * Ranger Academy (dissolved) Enemies Current Enemies * Adrian Chase/Prometheus * Albedo * Ambo Bambo * Callo Wallo * Clifford DeVoe/Thinker * Crime Syndicate * Jakhall Jakagro/Darth Jalos * Kang's Empire * Kevin Thompson/Kilgrave * Legion of Doom * Makuta * Maxel/Cyberman * Orlin Dwyer/Cicada * Reiko * Savitar (Remnant) * Slade Wilson/Deathstroke * Thanos (Remnant) * Yog-Sothoth (Remnant) * Uxas/Darkseid (Remnant) Former Enemies * Broodwing (incarcerated in Incarcecon) * Brotherhood of Evil (dissolved) * Carrionites (incarcerated) * Chaosmancer (Remnant) (status unknown) * Charlie/Red Ranger (incarcerated) * Clyde Mardon/Weather Wizard (deceased) * Crime Syndicate ** Lavion (deceased) ** Solomon Blaze (returned to 1-1) ** Tenebris (deceased) ** Worriz (reformed and joined the Justice League) * Draco Malfoy (returned to 7-2, deceased) * Harvey Dent/Two Face (incarcerated) * Joe Rigger/Firebug (incarcerated) * Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg (incarcerated) * Legion of Doom ** Anatoli Knyazev/KGBeast (deceased) ** Dalek Kal (deceased) ** Hunter Zolomon/Zoom (absorbed into the Speed Force) ** The Pilgrim (deceased) * Lord Vortech's Empire (dissolved) * Mallus (Remnant) (deceased) * Noctem Alliance (dissolved) ** Cassandrix (incarcerated, reformed) * Oni (status unknown) ** The Omega (status unknown) * Outworld Invaders ** Baraka (deceased) ** Drahmin (deceased) ** D'Vorah (incarcerated) ** Frost (deceased) ** Goro (incarcerated) ** Kintaro (incarcerated) ** Moloch (deceased) ** Motaro (deceased) ** Onaga (deceased) ** Sareena (incarcerated) ** Shao Kahn (deceased) ** Sheeva (deceased) ** Syzoth/Reptile (deserted) * Seven Dark Jedi (dissolved) ** Boc Aseca (deceased) ** Jerec (deceased) ** Yun (deceased) * Super Crooks (inactive) ** Edward Hampson (deceased) ** Tommy Hopkins (incarcareated) * Taserface (incarcerated) * Voltix V1 (destroyed) * Voltix V2 (became part of the Tri) Category:100-1 Category:Groups Category:Justice League (100-1)